Heros Come Forth
by Azerith Allowarse
Summary: Ok now this is a fic that only has Gundam Wing in it but its growing fast. this is my new fic so please go easy one me. Open it up to see to see a summary. Please review.


  
A\N This is a fic that just involves nothing BUT crossover. My gf does a lot of crossovers of this type so I thought I would try my hand at it. Ok now...:takes a breath: This crossover involves Gundam Wing, Back street boys, Several of my friends from Klamath, Werewolves (me), And some characters have similar fighting abilities from those of DragonBall Z and other beings thrown in from several different realities. !Warning! You do not have to be mental to read this...It just helps. ****Please Review****  
  
  
  
Heroes Come Forth  
Chapter 1  
  
"Shut up braid boy!" "Bite me wolf boy." A typical conversation went on between Jon and Duo as they walked down Washburn. A street that was lined with commercial buildings such as office supply stores, car lots and discount stores as well. "Well any way Duo. When are ya coming down tomorrow?" "I don't know it's whenever Quatre lets me get out of the house." Jon sighed then stopped for a moment as he sensed something. "What is it?" Duo said looking over his shoulder at him, an eyebrow raised. Jon looked up and shook his head in a gesture. "Its nothing I'm sure. Anyway come on. The Epicenter is just over there. You know, that place were me and Jen had our birthday. The one you missed." He said pressing the button for the crosswalk several times. "Well sorry I couldn't make it. Gee I only broke my leg on the way over there." Duo said in a defensive tone then as always broke out in a smile afterwards. "Yeah yeah I know I know."   
  
Jon and Duo walked through the parking lot and into the restaurant, which also turned into a bar at 9 p.m. "Were ya wanna sit?" "I don't care as long as we find a place. It seems pretty crowded in here." Jon nodded in agreement and lead them to a empty booth were they could see people bowling and sat down, each one taking a menu and looking through it. "Oh hey what are you doing here?" Jon looked up to see his mom holding a ticket book and two glasses of water. "Hey mom I didn't know you were working today." "Yeah I work three through eight today. Any way what will you two have?" "Duo looked over his menu and said hotwings while Jon chose a cheeseburger and fries. "Ok ill be back soon with your food." She said taking off to the kitchen. Jon started to stare off into space and he got that feeling again. Duo raised his eyebrow and banged on the table getting Jon's attention. "What now?" "Well I just...oh nevermind I'm sure its nothing." Jon said gesturing with his hand as his mom brought them their food.   
  
  
  
  
"Damn that was good." Jon said taking a drink of his water and laughed as he watched Duo try to cover up the fact that his mouth was on fire. He sighed then gave his mom the money for the meals. "Hey guys! What are you two doing here?" Jen, Jon's girlfriend, stood by the table and plopped down near Jon. "Well that was good but I gotta get back out to Bonanza. See ya`ll later." Duo got up and went to the bathroom then left. "Well what are you doing here Jen?" "Just getting away from grandma for a while." Jon nodded then took another drink of water, finishing off the glass. "Well I'm off for home. You wanna go with me?" Jen nodded and got up letting Jon get up and brush himself off. "Ok lets go." He said while setting a ten dollar bill under the salt shaker for his mom.   
  
  
"Finally home." Jon said kicking off his shoes and sitting at his computer while Jen sat on the couch and went through her backpack. His computer signed on to MSN messenger and a message saying you have mail from Heero Yuy appeared. Oh great he thought. You have Death mail from the perfect soldier. He laughed to himself and started reading it. A look of fear and worry came over his face. "Damn.... So that's what ive been getting all day." He said looking up meeting Jen`s gaze. "What happened?" She said wondering what was going on. "They took Takeru..."  
  
  
  
SO waht do you think? Did ya like it huh? Please review it. I Have more chapters coming up soon. Promise. 


End file.
